CHAT ROOM CONDUCT
~First the ususal boilerplate~ no child-porn no bestality no toilet sports TALKING BOARD CHAT ROOM Good, that's out of the way. Gor, whatever you may have heard is BDSM-based. Those of you into the Bondage life-style will see much that is familiar, with everything basically turned up to 11. Gor is to common BDSM what BDSM is to the Vanilla world. Non-Gorean female subs and slaves needn't call Gorean Males 'Master', which is the tradition. Conversely, Masters are under no obligation to acknowledge your existence. Outsiders are considered Barbarians, no offense, and assumed to be ignorant and rude. Or the other hand, Gorean slaves are not bound to serve Barbarians. Kajirae/Vijakazi are trained to be polite to the Free and will naturally be hospitable. But, being nice doesn't mean they can be ordered around, told to fetch food or drink, or to have sex with non-Members of the Home. BDSM Doms and Dommes will most likely enjoy conversing with the slave girls, the best Gorean girls are intelligent. Barbarian subs and slave girls wishing to learn are very welcome to do so. You won't be ordered around, or asked to fetch drinks, or pulled down and have sex forced upon you. Simply wear an ~o~ for observer, it keeps things simple. Free Goreans can be suspicious of Strangers but we are gergarious folk and warm up to those friendly to us. However, Goreans can be very touchy about decorum. In Gorean, stranger and enemy are the same word. Even if you are a Free person, the first time you meet a stranger best to address him or her as Sir or Lady. Rushing familiarity can be taken as an affront. If the person has a political title, such as Mfalme, Ubar, First Scribe, that sort of thing, use the title rather than the first name, it'll save you trouble. If you are a slave and the First Girl is present, address her as mistress, with the lower-case m'''. It is important to remain in character. Any non-Gorean discussion must be kept in brackets ..., or better yet taken to pm. There will be open, vivid scenes so if you are offended by adult sexuality or if you've got a hard-on against Gor, do everyone a favor and avoid the Home. '''FYI Kailiauk Island is a Book-oriented Home Stone, meaning Old School Gor. While I am understanding of some online contributions to Gorean roleplay, such as servery substituted for kitchen, and even enjoy others such as the 'sweetening of the cup', I draw the line at usage of such terms as Urth which has never had any relationship to Gor. Also, it must be kept in mind, that whatever an individual Master works out with his slave(s) Gorean Masters are under no obligation to respect a girl's opinion, wants, or needs. A kajira is property, owning not even her name. Lastly, swearing by a Gorean Home Stone is to make an actual committment. I expect any Free who swears by Kailiauk's Home Stone to keep that committment, or to retire the persona who breaks their oath. Oh, and it would help things greatly to read at least two or three of the Books of the series. Much of what you get on Gorean websites is either incomplete or inaccurate. I wish you well. I wish you well. Prometheus Misconceptions of Gor FAQ Q: Isn’t Gor just full of bonehead morons with only three functioning braincells into homo-erotic swordplay? A: Well, no. While there are many moronic boneheads who are only into homo-erotic swordplay, I think you’ll find these are the gamers, the posers who think of Gor as a ‘shooter’ game where points are scored against an adversary. True Gorean warriors care more about their Home Stone, City, family, and honor than they do about picking a fight. Q: Isn’t Gor just an excuse for bonehead morons to act out their misoginistic tendencies against self-hating women? A: Well, no. The Gorean culture is paternalistic, not misoginistic. That is not to say there aren’t misoginists on Gor, there are, as there are on Earth. As far as the women being self-hating, cetainly there must be many of those, but, again, the same is true of Earth, or even at any random N.O.W. meeting. As anyone who has read the books of the Chronicles of Gor knows, respectable Free Women are treated with unfailing politeness by men. Only when certain individuals display scandalous behavior do they come under the censure of men, and then by strict cultural rules. Also, women own men on Gor. Such men are called silk slaves. Q: Isn’t Gor just a reactionary culture in resistance of 1960’s Feminism, sprung from a weak and insecure male ego? A: Well, no. Not entirely. It is true that the jingoism and sloganism of the 1960’s and 70’s of Women’s Liberation are countered in the long-winded diatribes of Tarl Cabot, an Earth Man, Gor is actually a model of BDSM culture where male dominants are at the top of the food-chain, as long as they can hold that position through strength. It is, in short a utopia of extra Y-chromesone males. It is a place of where the fittest survive in society as well as in nature. And strong women exist on Gor, as strong women, not imitation men. Q: Isn’t Gor a place where bonehead morons just care about collaring women and treating them like garbage? A: Well, no. Slave girls are actually property. Expensive property, even cheap slaves, because of their upkeep. They are considered animals under the law. As expensive property most slaves are tended well, that they may be content and work all the better to please their Masters and Mistresses all the more. Q: Isn’t Gor’s reputation distorted by rumor and intentional falsehoods by bonehead morons who either despite its basic principles or are unable to survive there? In addition, haven't they failed to actually read any of the Books in the series? A: Well, yes. Gor is not Earth. The Universe made Earth so no one else would have to bother. There are Vaginalithic utopias a’plenty online and off, Gor being a Dominant utopia really shouldn’t bother others to the extent that it seems to. It’s like television, if you don’t like it turn it off. But, there is the neurotic need in some that can’t stand the thought of somebody somewhere having a good time.